1 Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an industrial computer case structure with modular interface card expansion capability in which the structural design of the two-section computer case is limited to a height of less than 2U (1U=4.445 cm) and supports the establishment of electrical continuity between the mainboard inside a main case and the interface cards contained in an expansion case, which not only permits configuration as per application requirements, but also achieves the objectives of flexible interface card expansion and the effective reduction of the total height and space occupancy of the computer case.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional industrial computer case 100, the said case 100 typically has a minimum of one internally installed hard disk drive 200 and a back plane 300; disposed on the said back plane 300 are a plurality of slots 301 that provide for the vertical insertion and connection of interface cards 500 to a minimum of one mainboard 400 and, furthermore, the brackets 401 and 501 of the said case 100 have different capability input/output connection ports mounted in them that provides for respective input/output connectivity (such as to an a PS/2 port, a parallel port, a serial port, and a USB port, etc.); since industrial computers are often utilized for specific applications, it is necessary to first define the intended capability (such as a firewall system or a mail server, a printer server, and a proxy server, etc.), with the resulting machine ordinarily tall to accommodate the installation of the requisite hard disk drive 200 and mainboard 400 inside the said case 100; however, utilizing such an original specification case 100 occupies a space that is considerably larger than expected and, furthermore, is of higher production cost.
In view of the said shortcomings of conventional industrial computers, the inventor of the invention herein addressed the existent structure by improving the deficiencies based on rational solutions which, following extensive research and design, culminated in the successful completion of the improved structure industrial computer of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an industrial computer case structure with modular interface card expansion capability, the main case of which limited to a height of less than 2U and connected to an expansion case that is also limited to a height of less than 2U such that when a minimum of one application is defined, the total space occupancy is reduced below that of a conventional industrial computer, wherein the connector section of a mainboard installed inside the main case projects through an end wall of the main case and the slot connector of a unitary two-to-one expansion frame projects from one end wall of the expansion case, enabling the connection of the said slot connector to the connector section of a mainboard and the connection of interface cards inserted in the two slot connectors at the other end of the expansion fame and linked in parallel to the mainboard to thereby achieve the objectives of establishing electrical continuity between the mainboard and the interface cards as well as flexible expansion capability.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an industrial computer case structure with modular interface card expansion capability, wherein the conjoining of the expansion case to the main case is located by a tab and a slot disposed at four positions and following conjoinment, the said tab is fastened to the main case or the expansion case by screws.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to provide an industrial computer case structure with modular interface card expansion capability, wherein a recessed opening is formed in the end wall of the main case, with the said recessed opening capable of accommodating the insertion through of the connector section of the mainboard and, furthermore, an upright tab extends from the said expansion case at four positions along the end wall of the expansion frame that are utilized to reduce impact to the slot connector by external objects.
To enable a further understanding by the examination committee of the arrangement, structure, and functions of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the most preferred embodiment of the present invention.